China garden Harry Potter cross over
by Bookworm.Annie
Summary: Cross-over between CG and HP, R rating just in case. Draco Malfoy and Hermione granger get a letter from Mark Winters and Clare Winters telling them they are family and that they need help. AN im not sure where this fic is going, Sugestions ate welcome.
1. Intro

Hermione Granger sighed and grabed the letter from the bird that just splashed her porage all over poor Ron whom was sitting beside her. The Bird was beautiful but just as it was landing pig zoomed around him and confused him, hence the crash al la porage. The letter was made with a wonderfuly thick parchment and the crest was a simple K with a moon behind it she opened it up carefuly not wanting to brake this strange crest, she read the letter twice then droped the letter and picked up her bag and ran out of the great hall Harry whom was sitting on the other side of her read the letter out loud to ron and Ginny whom was right across from them,

"Dear Ms. Granger,

I am afrade to tell you that you are not whom you think you are, Your mothers family name is Kenward. Now that we have that out of the way...you dont know how hard this is for me to tell you...you are in great danger my dear. It is not safe to tell you in the letter but please if you could meet me and my wife in your headmasters office right after breakfast.

Yours Truly

Mark Winters"

They sat there stunned and then folded the letter to give back to her later and grabed their stuff for class knowing that Hermione would be back. They however did not know that at the same time a Mr. Draco Malfoy got a letter almost exactly like Hermiones.

A/N what do you think? this is going to be a cross over between The china garden and Harry Potter..im not exactly sure where this fic is going to go, and don t expect me to Update often, im going to concentrate on my main fic same old same old, but i ust reread the china garden and i love the book and last night i couldnt sleep and while my mind was clear this fic came to mind. review and tell me what you think, if you think its a major dumb idea then ill remove it or something, so till i get reviewsBTW i can not spell and i dont have spell or grammor check yet, ima get it soon, but untell then bare with my stupidness.

Annie


	2. Goodbyes

Draco Malfoy looked down at the letter that landed in his hand, he saw the seal was a letter A and a half moon behind it, he broke the seal and got ready to read the letter, only looking up to see a bird land in Grangers food and get it all over Weasley, he looked back down and started to read,

Mr. Malfoy,

Your father's brother's family (the Alwards) is in trouble, we need as many blood relatives that are highly gifted as possible, I will explain it all if you would please join me and my husband in the headmasters office.

Clare Winters

Draco looked up and thought for a moment then shrugged and got up to go to the headmaster's office thinking 'what the heck, might as well see what's going on.'

* * *

Hermione muttered the password for Dumbledore's office and was about to enter when Draco Malfoy joined her, she shot him a confused glare but said nothing and started up the stairs. When they got to the door Hermione raised her fist to knock when the door was opened by a handsome man with wonderfully long dark hair, Hermione gasped and stepped back and mumbled sorry then looked down. Malfoy on the other hand looked at mark and nodded, "cousin, why have I been called here, and with a mud-blood no less.." Draco barely finished speaking when Hermione slapped his cheek and then glared harder at him.

"Look ferret boy, I don't call you a pompous jack ass with a superiority complex so don't call me a mud-blood." Mark stared at Hermione for a moment then burst out laughing and disappeared behind the door for a moment only to appear again with Clare, he then poked Hermione on the shoulder and pointed to Draco, "Slap him and say that again." Hermione just looked at him confused, mark sighed hard and turned to Clare, "Babe you wouldn't believe how much she sounded like you. And when she slapped him, if it wasn't for her hair and the bigger boobs id swear you guys were twins. Just look," he looked back at Hermione again. "just slap him, you don't need to call him a pompous jack ass with a superiority complex, just a slap." Draco glared at mark and opened his mouth to object but stopped when mark glared at him. Hermione just shrugged and grinned evilly and walked towards Malfoy.

Draco gulped and took a small step back only to see he was up against a wall, he glanced at mark again, pleading with his eyes, mark just grinned. Draco looked back at Hermione and bit his lip, he doesn't like that look in her eyes.

Hermione stopped about a foot away from Malfoy and then slapped him with all her might, then did a happy dance chanting, "I got to hit ferret boy!" a few times. Then she skipped away from Malfoy and slipped in between mark and Clare and into the office, Clare grinned and walked in behind Hermione. Mark walked up to Draco and smiled. "Sorry dude had to show her. How's the cheek?"

Draco glared and grumbled, "Oh well after an icepack and maybe a few headache potions it might just twinge instead of ache. Damn she can hit…at least she didn't punch me again, that mud-blood has a killer left-hook." Mark and Draco made their way into the office with Clare Hermione and Dumbledore.

"Ah boys, welcome back. Mr. Malfoy...what happened to your cheek? Do you need something for that?" Dumbledore asked with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Draco just growled and glared at Hermione, who smiled sweetly at him. Clare giggled softly and mark fought to hide his grin. "No? Well ok. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, you were both called here from Mr. and Mrs. Winters here, I do not know why, and I don't think they want me to know why, so I will leave you alone, if you need anything just send Fawks here for me." With that Dumbledore got up and left the room. Mark turned and looked at Hermione and Draco, "Ok, well long story short, Hermione your mother is a Kenward, Kenward have mental powers, we need your help or I'm afraid the world will be in grave danger. Clare and I had thought we fixed it, we didn't, turns out we only postponed what was going to happen. You and Draco here both need to come to the manor and help us. Your mother my mother and Clare's mother will be there as well. Draco your brother will be there. Draco we will be picking up your brother on the way there. Hermione I know you do not what to miss school, Dumbledore said that you can make up the few classes this summer if you would like, or you can just straight take your N.E.W.T.'s he said you could have graduated last year because of your third year with the time turner you took double your classes in one year, through to your body and your mind it was two years, you are 19 with the time turner and 18 without it(your birthday is in September right?" Hermione nodded. "Good, good. Well Clare here will explain more of what's going on later, that is if you decide to join us, Draco what I told Hermione(omitted the parts about graduating last year and the age thing) goes for you too. Decide both of you." Hermione nodded and walked over to mark and Clare placing a hand over their hands (Clare and mark were holding hands) Hermione smiled, "When do I say no to an adventure? Just let me say goodbye to my friends and pack."

Clare spoke up then, "You're already packed, you may go find your friends now though, please meet us in the entrance hall in 30 minutes." Hermione grinned and ran to the door.

Draco just sat there thinking hard, after 5 minutes he looked up at mark, "Ok I will do it, but cuz, you owe me, I am going to be spending time with a mud-blood for quite a while just to help you." Clare glared at him and then pulled her hand from marks and stalked out of the room. "What was her problem?" mark sighed hard.

"You man, Clare is a half-blood, which to some people is also known as…."

"A mud-blood. I'm sorry dude. Its not that I have anything against them anymore, but granger is just so….prissy that…I don't know…I just have to call her a mud-blood." Mark nodded and waved his hand at Draco, "Get up, time to go find my darling wife and apologies."

* * *

Hermione walked into Snape's classroom, "I'm sorry I'm late professor, also I'm not staying, Dumbledore gave to permission to take Harry and Ron out of today's class and I don't have time to stay and deal with your shit. Come on boys." The trio walked out while Snape was still too shocked to say anything. Hermione next went to charms to grab Ginny and all of them walked to the library where Hermione told them everything really fast and they started to say their goodbyes.

* * *

Clare wondered around the school until she came to a library and walked in, looking around the room she saw Hermione and a few other people at one of the back tables, walking over to her Clare saw it was two handsome boys and a redheaded beauty, the red head was crying and the two boys were hugging Hermione tight, the red headed of the two boys was complaining in a loud voice about not being able to copy off of Hermione's work anymore, then Hermione giggled and slapped at the red heads arm. Clare stopped walking when she reached Hermione's side, "Hey Hermione, mind if I hang here with you until we leave, your friend Draco upset me and I'm sure mark and him are talking about land and stuff."

"No actually, we came to find you" a voice behind Hermione and Clare said, they jumped and looked back, seeing mark and Malfoy Clare glared and Malfoy alone with everyone else at the table except for mark. Draco got a scared look on his face again and stepped back. Hermione grinned evilly again and turned to her friends, "Wanna know what I did this morning?"

"Study?" Harry

"Spew meeting?" Ginny

"Snog?" Ron

Hermione slapped Ron's shoulder lightly again and grinned, to happy to be mad about Ron's comment, "Nope…I slapped Malfoy's face…TWICE! See that blue spot on his cheek? Yes that one, it's from me!" Harry grinned happily and slapped Hermione's shoulder with a congrats and Ron and Hermione high fived and Ginny and Hermione hugged, Clare just stared at them mark burst out laughing again and Malfoy glared at the group with a mumbled shut up.

**A/N I figured its ok to end there today, sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update again soon. Review please.**

**Lady of the Raven: You're right this book is awesome. As for the spell check I finally got it. I'm sorry for not updating in a while; I got caught up in one of my other stories. And I will try to make my chapters longer as I keep writing, its just under 4 paged now so I think it's a pretty good length, if I didn't answer anything in the story please tell me and ill fix it or answer later.**

**CattyCat: Yea I wonder where I'm going to make it go too. P I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you for reading.**

**Meg: heh I already have a basic plot, I think HP and CG will go together pretty well. As for the Trios reaction, I figure that they are mature enough to let Hermione do what she wants, and Hermione is still basically in shock, she will react more later after more is explained to her, but she is still mud-blood, only its half-blood not muggle born, that's the only difference, also Hermione will stay in contact with Harry and Ron, she's not going to be gone forever. Please read more. And tell me what you think I should do or what I may have done wrong ;)**


End file.
